emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6895 (16th June 2014)
"Donna discovers what Ross has done to George; the Dingles' problems continue as Sam receives his sentence for attempting to flee the village with Belle; and Bernice tells Andy to decide whether he wants a relationship with her or not." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot A nervous Andy tries to grovel to Bernice and there's a sense that she is warming slightly. At the christening, Donna is distracted by her phone beeping with yet another text from Ross. Bernice lays it in on the line to Andy saying they either do this properly as boyfriend and girlfriend or not at all. He agrees. Sean confides in Dan about Sam being in court, and Dan persuades him that Lisa and Zak should know. Alarmed by the series of messages, she decides to head off to meet Ross. Donna makes her excuses by claiming that she has been called into work. Lisa and Zak are alarmed by Sean's news and set off to confront Sam. On seeing Ross's bruised face, Donna's worries are heightened and she is panicked to then realise that Ross has hurt George. An anxious Donna tells Ross to keep his head down while she finds out how much damage they've done. Zak is determined to go to court with Sam and he reassures Lisa they'll get through it together. Jai is suspicious when he takes a call from Uncle Amit and Rishi is quick to change the subject. He's distracted however, when he realises a payment has not been made at the factory and transfers it from his personal account. Donna goes to the crime scene under the pretence of being on a shopping trip and is horrified to find out what Ross has done. Moira is pleased that James and Cain seem to be getting along. Zak and Lisa are relieved when Sam receives a six-month suspended sentence and two hundred hours community service. A panicked Donna confronts Ross and tells him that it's touch and go if George is going to live. Ross is angry when she tries to pin it all on him and informs him she can't give him an alibi as she was at the church. Cast Regular cast *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan (uncredited) *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke (uncredited) *Leo Goskirk - Harry Whittaker (uncredited) *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling (uncredited) *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling (uncredited) *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall (uncredited) *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *James Barton - Bill Ward *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel Guest cast *PC Muybridge - Kate Hampson Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar, Toilet corridor *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen *Dale View - Living room/kitchen *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Unknown backstreet Notes *This episode was transmitted at the later time of 7.30pm as Local News and ITV News were broadcast at the later time of 7.10pm due to coverage of FIFA World Cup Live. Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns